Embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
An III-V group nitride semiconductor has been variously applied as an optical device including blue/green light emitting diode (LED), high-speed switching devices such as a metal semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), a hetero junction field effect transistor (HEMT), etc., and a light source of lighting and a display apparatus, etc. In particular, a light emitting device using the III group nitride semiconductor can implement a high efficiency light emission, having a direct transition type band gap that correspond to the region from visible rays to ultraviolet rays.
The nitride semiconductor has been mainly used as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD), and studies for improving a manufacturing process or optical efficiency have been continued.